Time Will Tell
by tmxcvi
Summary: AU. Fitz is just a guy, and Olivia is just a girl. And with every relationship, there are ups and downs...And a woman doing her best to ruin it. Time had separated Liv and Fitz, and time has now brought them back together. But have their problems from the past been brought back as well?
1. Chapter 1

She's standing by the counter, waiting to receive her order, when she hears a familiar voice. Turning around, she spots him sitting there, alone, talking on his phone, and she tenses up. Her order is ready. She takes it, praying that he doesn't look up, or praying that he does... not too sure of which outcome she really wants. Should she walk over to him? No. She can't. _Just go, Liv, leave._ As she's heading towards the exit, she pauses with her hand on the handle. She takes a glance over her shoulder. She could still remember the last time they spoke. It was 3 years ago. 3 years she's had to get over him. Surely he would have gotten over her. Surely he would have moved on from now... even if she couldn't. When the threat of tears begin to approach, she knows that its time to go. And with a soft sigh she steps out and walks away.

He ends the call, setting his phone down, when something catches his attention. No, it couldn't be. I mean, it isn't impossible, but it might as well have been. It's been a hell of a long time. What are the chances of seeing her today? After 3 years? In this coffee shop? She doesn't even like coffee. _What if I just turn around real smoothly?_ He thought. _Maybe she won't notice me. But then if it is her, she'll probably be looking. Do I even want to see her? If she is looking, is she hoping that I turn, or that I don't notice? Ah, to hell with it. It's been years, one look can't hurt._ And with that, he turns around. But only to catch the ding of the door, and a figure hastily making their way down the block. Too late.

* * *

><p>"It was him. I know it." Olivia proclaimed, as she hands a cup of coffee to her friend. "Abby, it was him."<p>

"I'm not doubting you, Liv, I'm just saying. What are the odds."

"What do you mean? The odds must be pretty darn strong if we were both in that coffee shop after 3 years. I mean, neither of us even drink coffee."

"The odds must be pretty damn shitty if you both run into each other after 3 years, and don't say two words to one another."

"Abby, he didn't even see me."

"Well look at that. He didn't see you when you two were together, and 3 years later he still doesn't see you. Nice to know that even after so long, things haven't changed."

Olivia watched as Abby walked back to her office. Leave it to Abby to dampen the mood. Maybe she was right. Maybe she was just tripping. But Olivia couldn't help going back to three years ago, when things between her and Fitz took a turn.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It was her, Cy, I swear it was." Fitz said to his roommate, when he got back to his apartment.

"And why didn't you say anything?" he responded. "You've been looking for that woman for years now, to no avail, and when fate walks her into your favorite cafe, you choke."

"I didn't know what to do. What if she didn't want to see me? It's a long time, and we left things on a sour note, Cy."

"Well now you'll never know. You had your chance, and you let it go, so now it's time to move on with your life."

Cyrus was right. Now he'd never know, and the last decent memory Fitz had of Liv, was the night he lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago<strong>

"Fitz, Fitz, I am not doing this anymore!" She yelled, frustrated.

"And I'm not about to have this argument with you again, Olivia." Fitz was starting to get irritated. All he wanted to do was sit back, with a couple beers, and watch a movie, but she was hell bent on picking a fight. "I don't see what the problem is."

"What my problem is? Fitz, you've got to be kidding me. She wants you!"

"She does not!"

"You're leading her on like I don't exist. You spend more time with her than you do me. If she says 'jump,' you say 'how high,' and I don't matter."

"Olivia, for the love of all things!" He was drunk, and she was upset, a combination that yielded no good.

"No wonder she doesn't respect me."

"Maybe she doesn't respect you because you carry on like a whiny bitch."

A dead silence fell between them. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He knew he'd screwed up big time. They slid off his tongue and stung her like a slap to the face. The silence was worse than the arguing. Fitz opened his mouth, wanting to apologize till he was blue in the face, but Olivia simply gathered her things, and left the building.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Abby? Hey, can you come get me?" Olivia was standing around the corner from Fitz's building, just in case he tried to follow her. She was on the verge of tears, and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry. "I'm at Craig's bar...No, no, I'm fine...Yeah," she mustered up a fake laugh, "I'd probably feel much better if you'd just get here, already, Red. Thanks."

Olivia hadn't gotten any drinks, but it would be easier to have Abby think that was the reason she was feeling down, rather than fill her in on yet another fight with Fitz. It wouldn't last for long, but it would buy her some quiet time. Abby wasn't necessarily the strongest advocate for him, and boy did she make that known. For right now, what she needed was to get back to her place, and forget all about it. She needed to not think for while; to be numb.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Pick up, pick up... dammit Liv!" He slammed his phone down. Fitz had been trying to reach Olivia since she stormed out last night. _No doubt, by now, she's already told Abby about what happened._ He thought to himself. _That redheaded devil probably has her over there preparing to burn me at the stake._ He tried her cell again, and got her voicemail. "Olivia, please, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it." He sounded exasperated. "I know you're still upset, so I'm trying to give you your space, Liv, but you need to talk to me...Well when you're ready to accept my apology, you know where I'll be." He hung up the phone, and was going to lie down on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Wow that must be the quickest come-around yet, Livvi –"

"Hey there, Fitzy."

"Oh, hey Mellie."

"Why the long face? Fighting with your precious Pope again?" She asked dryly.

"Actually, yes. I thought it was her at my door, sorry. Come on in." He stepped aside, allowing room for her to enter his apartment.

"My poor Fitzgerald. I don't know why you bother with that girl."

He was going to respond when she put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh," she whispered, stepping closer. "She makes you so miserable. But that's okay, because Mellie knows how to make it all better."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright spit it out. What'd he do?"

Olivia looked at Abby, confused. "Spit what out?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Olivia. I know when you're upset. You asked me to pick you up in the middle of the night, no doubt from Fitz's place–you called me 'Red.' You only do that when something's up. Then you came home silent as a lamb. You, of all people, are never that quiet: red flag number two. The fact that you're not raving about what it is: red flag number 3. So what's up, Liv?"

"It's–"

"Don't say it's nothing." Abby quickly interjected, knowing Olivia would try to brush it off.

Olivia sighed. "He called me a bitch." She rushed the words, hoping they would slide past her friend's ears. But she knew better than to believe they would when she looked over and saw the livid expression on Abby's face. "We were arguing–" she started to explain, "–about that Mellie girl. I must have pissed him off real good, because he called me a bitch. Actually, he called me a whiny bitch, to be exact. I know he was drunk and all, and he says he didn't mean it, but that doesn't mean that he didn't believe it when he said it. He wouldn't have said it if he hadn't, in that moment, meant it. Thing is that's not what really got to me. I could forgive being called a bitch, really, but it's the fact that he said it to defend her. I mean seriously! How can a person be so blind? Even you see what Mellie's doing, right Abby? Abby?" Olivia looked around and realized that Abby had left. And she took her keys with her.

"Shit."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mellie, what... what are you doing?" She had Fitz backed up against the wall. "Mellie, stop."

"Oh, you know you don't mean that." Her right hand fumbled with the button on Fitz's jeans. The other rested on his chest. "You've been so uptight lately. We never have any fun anymore, Fitzy, and it's all because of _that girl_." She said the last bit as if it would physically hurt her to call Olivia's name.

"_That girl_ happens to me my girlfriend, Mellie." Fitz took her hands in his, holding her by the wrists.

"And what she doesn't know, won't hurt her," she added, pressing her hips into his.

Without giving Fitz a chance to draw away, she kissed him. Lightly enough at first, but deepening it as he freed her wrists. She moved her hands up and around to tug on the curls at the back of his head, as she slipped her tongue into the kiss. Fitz's hands moved to her hips, which she was now grinding against his crotch.

The kiss broke, and Fitz looked a little dazed. But Mellie fixed her attention back down to the button of Fitz jeans. Undoing it with haste and moving on to his zipper. Letting his jeans fall, she slid her hand into his boxers, eager to grasp him.

Mellie paused, looking up at Fitz. He looked down to her, and as if something finally clicked, he freaked. "This can't happen," he told her, pulling her hand from his boxers. "I...I'm sorry, you should go." He pushed her aside and headed for the bathroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Abby!" Olivia yelled, chasing after her friend. "Abby, where the hell do you think you are you going?" Abby had made her way down the stairs, and was headed for the lobby doors. Car keys in hand, Olivia knew exactly where Abby was going.

"You can't just drive over there like a mad woman, Abs. Just hand me the keys, and we'll go back upstairs." Olivia knew Abby wouldn't like it when she found out. Olivia was a little scared, because knowing her bestfriend, she was most likely headed over to Fitz's to run him over with the car.

"I'm not going to hurt him or anything," Abby said, almost as if reading Olivia's mind. "I'm just gonna break his face."

"That would fall under hurting him."

The two were standing by the car. Abby, getting ready to hop in the drivers seat, and Liv, standing with her arms crossed.

"Look," she said, "you can either drive over there and probably get yourself arrested trying to attack Fitz, or you can let me talk to him and work this out."

"I'll take my chances with the first one." Abby got in the car, and put the keys in the ignition.

Moments later they arrived at Fitz's place. Abby got out first, Olivia hastily followed suit. When they reached the door, Olivia knocked her usual knock.

"That is not how you knock on the door of someone who is about to get punched in the face," Abby said, as she started to bang on the door. "Open up, asshole!" She yelled. All Olivia could do was roll her eyes, and hope that Abby would chill.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mellie heard the shower start. She was about to go after Fitz when she heard the knocking at the door. Light taps at first, then pounding. 'Open up, asshole,' she heard through the door.

"Oh great, it's those two." Mellie's distaste soon turned into amusement. A smile spread across her face when she realized how big an opportunity this was. This was the perfect chance to break up Fitz and Olivia for good. Stripping from her clothes, she found one of Fitz's t-shirts and put it on. Ruffling her hair just a bit, she went to answer the door.

She opened the door wide enough for Abby and Olivia to take in her attire. "Abby...Olivia...what are you two doing here?"

Olivia was pissed. "What are we doing here? What the hell are you doing here?"

"And why the fuck aren't you wearing any clothes, you little skank? Where the fuck is Fitz?" Abby asked.

Mellie looked at Abby and smiled a wicked smile. Then looked over to Liv and said, "I'm afraid Fitz won't be needing your services anymore. Goodbye Olivia," and slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby, come on! Let's go!" Olivia was getting frustrated. "What are you even looking for anyway?"

"A bobby pin, and a something really, really heavy. I'm going to pick that lock, and then I'm going to hurt her, I swear Liv. Him and her, they're both gonna get it."

Usually Olivia wouldn't mind when Abby got this way, it was funny, most of the time. But when Mellie opened that door, it was like a blow to the stomach. All Olivia wanted to do was go home and curl up into a ball until she felt better.

_She got him. She finally did it. She has been playing with Fitz's head our entire relationship–probably his entire life. Manipulating him to get what and where she wanted. Infecting him like a cancer. He let her in, and _"she won." Olivia said the last part out loud, causing Abby to look over to her.

"Oh no you don't," Abby started. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, no! You do not get to let that bitch get to you. You do not get to be the sad victim–I will not let you! That girl has gotten her way with Fitz for far too long, yes, but you cannot let her have her way with you too. You cannot be that sad girl, so she can laugh at your pain. Do not give her the satisfaction."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do if not get sad?" Olivia asked, still frustrated.

"I don't know, baby girl, I don't know." Abby gave Olivia a hug. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Popcorn is popping, pajamas are extra comfy, and the living room pretty much looks like our old apartment. Pick a movie," Abby coaxed, holding up two DVDs. "Pretty Woman or Ghost?" She had suggested a girls night in, like the ones they used to have back when they were living together. It had been a long time since the girls really had a chance to just be girls. "Liv?" Olivia was off in her head again–the second time today.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Abs, Pretty Woman. Let's watch that one."

Abby could clearly see that Olivia had something on her mind. "Where'd you go just now?" She asked, taking a seat on the sofa. She placed the movies to the side and eyed Olivia, who was lying across from her on the couch.

"I was just thinking about the last time we did this. That night Fitz and I broke up for good. Do you remember?"

"Hell yeah, I remember. That was the night I almost dragged a bitch. Years later, and I swear, part of me still hates you for not letting me."

"We left things on such rocky terms."

"'Rocky' is being generous. It would have been better if you two actually talked and argued about everything. But you left, and broke his sad, little heart. Which was genius by the way."

Olivia simply sighed. "I left, and I've missed him ever since."

Abby wanted so much to roll her eyes, but despite her contempt for Fitz, she knew her bestfriend really did love him. And you know what they say about absence...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sitting on his couch, Fitz kept replaying in his head, the last time he saw Olivia. It had all happened so suddenly. After he learned that she came over and found Mellie at his apartment, he was expecting a big fight. But he was prepared for that. He was prepared to grovel and plead for her forgiveness. But what he wasn't prepared for when he got to Olivia's, were her bags. Packed and ready to go. He wasn't ready for her silence or her cold demeanor. Nor for the empty void that replaced the stars in her eyes. He wanted to fight for her, he wanted her to fight for them, but she had had enough. She'd been fighting the whole time, but he was too busy to see it. She was tired, and she was leaving. And all he could do was let her go.

She left with Abby, so he had thought it only was temporary, that she would be back. But days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. When Abby came back without Liv, that's when he knew. The phone calls never stopped. He would call, day in and day out, until the number went out of service. He let her slip right through his fingers then, but he wasn't about to let it happen again. He was an idiot before. She never heard how much he loved her, because he never said it.

Fitz picked up his phone and called the only person he knew he could.

"Cyrus Beene." He heard, just after the second ring.

"Cy, remember that guy you were telling me about? Huck, I think was his name. I need a favor." Without waiting for a response, Fitz continued and said, "I need him to find Olivia Pope for me."

"You couldn't possibly be that moronic, Fitz. 3 years, that's all I'm saying."

"She's back, I can feel it. I can't waste time wondering 'why' and 'what if'. I need to know."

"Well I'm just saying. For 3 years I've had to hear you fuss about your _lost girl_. So if I do do you this favor, and it turns out that she hates your guts, or is engaged with a baby on the way or something, I do not want to hear you whining. I will delete you from my database, you hear me?"

Cyrus laughed, and it made Fitz smile, because somewhere deep down, he knew he was about to find his lost girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know, don't hurt me. I've been slightly busy. And to be honest, I forgot I had to update *runs for shelter* But I'm back, and no more memory lapses. Next update coming in a short few actually :) <strong>

**I know you guys wanted a Mellie and Abby throw down lol, but it wouldn't flow. But fingers crossed, who knows, there could be a reunion.**


End file.
